1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of managing a schedule using a mobile terminal which can interoperate schedule information with a navigation function, a method of managing position information using a mobile terminal which can manage position information included in audio data received in various forms, and a mobile terminal for implementing the methods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays mobile terminals provide a variety of functions. For example, in addition to a communication function, they can provide a speech recognition function using a speech recognition algorithm, a map application processing position information, an application providing a navigation function for mainly providing directions, and an application capable of processing a variety of information such as a scheduler that manages schedule information.
However, although such functions are provided through the mobile terminal, they seldom interoperate with each other. It is necessary for the various functions provided through the mobile terminal to interoperate with each other in order to provide new functions and realize a synergy effect.